


【星战】酒浸黑暗面（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 当黑暗面与酒精——酒瓶子——碰撞。
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Not This Shit Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	【星战】酒浸黑暗面（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).

> 作者：溜达（Люда）

正文  
  
普雷格斯注视着他的弟子。  
  
“去弄干净你自己，西迪厄斯尊主。”  
  
他看着那头烈焰般的红发低了低，紧接着他柔顺的弟子走向浴室的方向。

刚从青少年立法委归来的骄矜年轻贵族，是的，青少年——而他的身体却已经为他的师傅打开，许多次。

那么骄傲。那么破碎。  
  
普雷格斯捧起酒杯。

“不必关门。”  
  
而西迪厄斯只是稍作迟疑。  
  
多么训练有素啊，这黑暗面的慷慨赠予。  
  
酒液汩汩作响。在瓶底叩响桌面之前，水流击打浴室暗纹瓷砖的声音就已经坦然流泻。

但他的弟子可没有看似的那么坦然。历经伤痕的后背弓着，向灯光下公然窥伺的西斯师傅送来不安的抖动。西迪厄斯面上可能出现的种种精彩表情都被他以身体的阻挡完美掩饰住了，不算聪明的做法。

这也正恰巧把你最脆弱的一面暴露了出来，我的弟子。普雷格斯眯起眼睛。酒液滑下缪恩人细长的喉咙，带着些许烟熏味。  
  
仿佛贾巴宫殿里的烟雾，在见不得人的光亮下反射出肮脏的迷蒙。透过若有似无的遮蔽，宾客尽可以目光掠夺舞女摇曳的肉体，无人不知那一对对火辣辣的眼神下隐藏着什么肮脏的秘密。  
  
啊，她们能察觉到，当然能。但也只是勉力维持一份完美的局促。  
  
不能再完美了。

因尴尬而绷紧的小巧臀部，在缪恩人如炬目光的狎弄下毫无抵抗之力。无意识夹紧的双腿——分明没有任何必要。普雷格斯喜欢这种有趣的反差。人类啊。  
  
缪恩人又含了一口酒，和着浴室的水雾咽下。水润的烟雾，附着在他热切的目光之上，牢牢禁锢在弟子光裸的身体表面。不敢以正面面对师傅，生怕不由自主的反应落在师傅眼中激起羞耻。不能以侧面对着师傅，这样无论是前后的丝滑肉体都对危险的西斯师傅一览无余。  
  
只能以坚实的后背与闪避的目光为自己带来安然无恙的错觉。

但是没有必要，弟子，普雷格斯嘲讽地端起酒杯。我们都知道你的西斯师傅要的是什么，是粗暴地分开你现在展露的那条细缝，把你按在墙上发出闷响，然后听见你一向耻于展示的，赤裸裸的欲望。  
  
暗红的酒液跌回杯中，烟熏味似乎更浓了些。

尽管掩饰你酡红的双颊吧，西迪厄斯，掩饰你对你师傅不由自主的渴望，继续自欺欺人，假装无事发生。最终这些都会化为无济于事，你会被黑暗面织就的欲念捆缚。因为在浴架瓶瓶罐罐的香氛之间，你已落入费洛蒙的陷阱。  
  
普雷格斯清了清被红酒浸透的喉咙。  
  
“过来。”  
  
他看见西迪厄斯的动作缓慢了一瞬。电光火石之间，黑暗面还是压过了反抗的神经。那头沾湿的红发猛然一甩，水珠自发梢倏地脱离引力，在空中抛出一道弧线。

很好。

普雷格斯想象那颗水珠落在他泛着醉意的舌尖。

那双精巧的手护在胸前，徒劳地要遮盖什么，又在西斯师傅灼热的注视下无处安放。帕尔帕廷投来的警觉目光就好像揣着炸弹，笑意爬上普雷格斯的嘴角。他强迫自己的视线停留在弟子肚脐上方一寸的位置。

还不是时候。  
  
费洛蒙这种类型的操纵，普雷格斯并不是第一次付诸实践。假若事先做足准备的话，西迪厄斯说不定尚能成功抵挡——但这次没有。  
  
不过缪恩人这回也没打算玩得太过，如果所谓“过头”仅仅指的是让他的弟子崩溃的话。  
  
普雷格斯又一次若无其事地询问：“工作还一如既往地顺利吗，我的好弟子？”  
  
“很好，师傅，除了遇见几个老蠢货以外。”西迪厄斯站在地毯上回答，红发垂落的肩头滴着水，因赤裸而显得有些拘谨。

普雷格斯轻笑。“还是那几位？”  
  
西迪厄斯的神情忽然变得非常愤懑。“是的，师傅，而且他们这次更加过分了！”  
  
“那你就应该满足他们，西迪厄斯尊主，”普雷格斯故意教训道，意图看到帕尔帕廷恭顺的面具下突然迸发的怨恨，“我以为在这种事上你应该已经很习惯了。”  
  
出乎普雷格斯意料的是，他的弟子竟生生把溜到嘴边的话又咽了下去。

“但师傅，您说过我只给您……”  
  
普雷格斯竖到唇边的一根手指压下了西迪厄斯未出口的语句。“嘘，我的弟子。千真万确……但要你做的也只是些口活而已，你知道的。”  
  
“当然，师傅。”

缪恩人敏锐的观察没有忽略他的小人类因羞愤而骤然加速的呼吸。是时候了……西迪厄斯的血液里充满了那些物质，悄无声息地起着作用，让他因充血而敏感……

“不如在此之前，先让你的师傅亲自来好好验收一番，西迪厄斯。”

帕尔帕廷抬头看向师傅，眼神中并无异议。  
  
“趴下。”

普雷格斯猛地一挥衣袖，起身的同时一个趔趄，险些带倒了旁边摇摇欲坠的酒瓶。他连忙扶住，却惊奇地发现酒瓶轻得出奇——微凉的酒液只剩薄薄一层沉在瓶底，剩下的都正在他的血管内与流淌的黑暗面一同熊熊燃烧，化作更为黑暗深沉的欲念。普雷格斯有些苦恼地看了看那个硕大的酒瓶。  
  
“那么，我的西斯小婊子……”普雷格斯走到桌旁，留意到西迪厄斯邀请般分开的双腿。  
  
缪恩人举起一根长手指，刻意放到西迪厄斯面前：“这根手指记得你。”

另一根手指也加入了此列。“还有这根。”  
  
西迪厄斯突如其来的探身让缪恩人吃了一惊。他安静的弟子，依旧一言不发，但那柔软的舌已然诚实地包裹住了师傅的指尖。  
  
普雷格斯倒吸一口凉气。他不得不按捺住就在当场要了他弟子的冲动，继续将他的手指伸进西迪厄斯口中搅缠，同时另一只手也加入了抚弄的行列中。  
  
他拨开西迪厄斯的臀缝，仅用一根手指夹在其间温柔地下滑，又在腿间脆弱的皮肤上狠狠一拧，勾得一声痛呼。即便这样，西迪厄斯控制得也很好。那口尖牙利齿仍然温顺，与师傅的长手指纠缠不休，淫靡的水声让人分不清究竟是前面还是后面传来的。  
  
非常好。不能再好了。

普雷格斯忽然狠心抽回手指。  
  
他迷蒙的的弟子投来不解的眼神，柔韧的身体在桌子上小幅度翻滚，像在乞求师傅的垂怜。  
  
“是时候展示一下了，西迪厄斯尊主，”普雷格斯不怀好意地笑，“不要惧怕真实的你自己。”他离开桌边，解开长袍。

“舔我。”  
  
西迪厄斯几乎是滚动着从桌上跌跪在师傅面前的。他脸上过分的潮红和颤抖的双腿都意味着他需要更多。

“师傅……”多么发自内心的恳求。  
  
“如果你做好了，西迪厄斯尊主，你会得到应有的奖赏，我发誓。”普雷格斯得意地勾起唇角。  
  
西迪厄斯压抑浑身的颤抖，单手搭上缪恩人的腰际试图保持平衡，另一只手托着将师傅送入口中，一前一后地开始挪动。

普雷格斯长舒一口气。他年轻弟子的口腔很舒服，紧实、温暖，被他尺寸过人的师傅撑得满满当当，普雷格斯甚至差点要心疼起弟子那近乎撕裂的嘴角。

即使呼吸困难，西迪厄斯仍在努力吞入他，用深喉满足永不知足的西斯师傅。多么好的一个弟子啊！  
  
客观上来讲，他的徒弟做的毫无瑕疵。从精度、深度或是时长而言都无可挑剔，普雷格斯甚至能用他科学家的冷静客观来进行精确到分寸的测算。

但有什么不对劲。这时的感觉不应该是这样的。普雷格斯迷醉的神经骤然警觉起来。

直到他退出他的弟子，在西迪厄斯不管不顾地舔舐他滴着清液的前端时，普雷格斯仍不愿承认他的大家伙依然低垂，竟无一丝抬头的趋势。

究竟是怎么回……等等，该死的酒精！

普雷格斯暗骂，现在再拿黑暗面驱除酒精的影响已经来不及了。这次在毫无防备下中招的竟然是他，他就不该在不知不觉中喝下整整一大瓶红酒！

可面对西迪厄斯等待的眼神，他又不好不说些什么。

普雷格斯不自然地清清喉咙。“你做的很好，我的弟子。”

“师傅，我要。”

还敞着外袍的缪恩人此时听到这句话不亚于一个晴天霹雳。

“呃，我的弟子……”

“师傅，您答应过我的……进到我里面……”

普雷格斯当然想把徒弟操个天翻地覆，但好巧不巧并不是现在。西斯师傅只得一面绝望地试图活动麻痹的神经，一面努力拖延时间。

“趴到桌子上，西迪厄斯。”

普雷格斯本以为他柔软的徒弟还得挣扎一会才能上得去，谁知西迪厄斯几秒间就已经在桌子上待好。

要是西迪厄斯平时能这么乖觉就好了！

“师傅……”

情急之下，缪恩人一把抓起了桌上安然摆放的酒瓶。

“那么就让它来满足你，西迪厄斯尊主。”普雷格斯违心地说。

他能想象西迪厄斯脸上的惊疑。

可是没有其他办法了，普雷格斯硬着头皮——浑身上下还能硬的恐怕也就剩下头皮——将细长的瓶颈探入弟子紧窄的甬道。

冰凉的液体沿着瓶口流出，又顺着瓶颈溢出，酒液淌过大腿上西斯师傅留下的印记，看得缪恩人快要直了双眼。

虽然他心中的欲火快要沿着血管里的酒精烧出边界，普雷格斯还是只能站在那里，强忍酒精带来的晕头转向，对着他此时放浪的弟子来回抽动酒瓶。

“师傅……我只给您用……”西迪厄斯的话语伴着呻吟一道冲出喉咙。

“我的好弟子，师傅喝过的酒瓶……”普雷格斯打了个酒嗝，“……和师傅一样有用。”

在微量酒精的加持下，西迪厄斯很快就进入状态，扭动着在酒瓶上寻求满足。

普雷格斯叹了口气，几乎可以称之为不情愿地送出一股原力，眼睁睁看着弟子在桌上洒下欢愉的证据。

  
***32BBY，议长大选前夜***

明亮的蓝色电弧从指尖流出，一股脑将黑暗的怒火倾泻在躺倒的普雷格斯身上。

“让我们回顾一下演讲的第二部分，好不好啊，你这没用的老傻瓜。”

……

“在你的坟墓里安息吧，普雷格斯。在最后，我会成为皇帝。西斯将得到他们的复仇，而我会统治银河系。”

西迪厄斯静静凝视了死去的普雷格斯许久，直至晨晖洒落。

他一甩袍角，拎起桌上的酒瓶子反身就出了门，再也没回过头。

你这个没用的老傻瓜。

**Author's Note:**

> 师徒洗澡、口活、费洛蒙、酒瓶子捅徒弟&师傅因醉酒不举 全都齐了！妈的！  
都怪某人的黑暗原力 使一个正常pwp活活变成沙雕了！！  
Noooooooooooo
> 
> 普老师活生生（死透了）的例子告诉我们，美酒虽好，可不要贪杯哟！


End file.
